New friends (Re-Rewritten)
by Madshipper0719
Summary: This is the Story of how Karen,Ike, Farkle,and Tricia all become best friends under some interesting circumstances
1. Karen first day of school

Karen was now five years old and she was practically jumping off the walls she was so happy to finally go to school she remembered all the stories Kenny told her about all the crazy Adventures him and his friends had when he was in school.

Kenny was in 5 grade and since they went to the same school it was Kenny's responsibility to take her to school and back home safely.

While Kenny and Karen were walking to school she keeped skipping and spinning around and around.

"Karen calm down"Kenny laughed

Karen looked over to Kenny and skipping back grabbing his hand.

"You know it's not normal for a kid to like school"Kenny said

"I know but I want to do all the fun things you and your friends do together"Karen said hugging Kenny

"Trust me you don't want to do half the things I did"Kenny rolled his eyes

They approached Karen's class and before Karen walked in Kenny grabbed the back of her Jacket.

"Remember Karen if something bad happens I'll be in the 5th grade building"Kenny reminded her

"I will"Karen hugged him

Carol and Stuart couldn't get the paperwork in on time so Karen had to start school 4 week later them everyone else but Karen didn't think she would miss much.

When Kenny walked away Karen walked up to her classroom with a big smile on her face but it immediately disappeared when she walk in.

She hear kids screaming their head off, throwing things everywhere,and an older woman who appear to be the teacher was yelling at everyone.

Karen back away slightly nervously but she was noticed by the teacher.

The teacher fix her hair and walked up to Karen with a clearly fake smile on her face.

"Hello you must be Miss.Karen McCormick I'm Ms.Hellandback welcome"She greeted her while her I kept twitching and her voice with a slight stutter

"Um...Hi"Karen greeted back quietly holding onto her backpack

"No lets find you a seat"She said rubbing her skin and scanning the room

"Oh you can sit up front in table 4"Ms.Hellandback said

Karen walked to the front and when she got to table 4 their was already 3 other kids their.

"Karen I want you to meet Tricia Tucker,Ike Broflovski,And Farkle Spencer"Ms.Hellandback introduce them

"Kids this is Karen"Ms.Hellandback greeted her back

"Please be nice"Ms.Hellandback said in a begging tone as Karen took a seat in the only empty seat.

Karen look at the table and saw 3 very different kids sitting together.


	2. The mean 6th graders

They all had their own handwritten name tags on their wooden desks.

The only who was named Farkle was dressed in all back;He was wearing a dark black jacket over a dark gray T-shirt and he had black pants on.He also had dark purple lipstick and black eyeliner and she could tell he was wearing concealer and mascara.

The other boys named Ike he had a light blue T-shirt on and had dark green cargo shorts.She could also tell he was Canadian.

The only other girl at her table had red hair up in two ponytail and she had a simple bleu dress only with buttons on the top half and long sleeves on.

Karen wasn't expecting for her table to look like they did but she thought she could make the best of it.

"Class"

The teacher shouted trying to get the rambunctious kids under control

She then got out a spray bottle full of water and started spraying at them to get them to be quiet.

Karen just sat their in her horror she never heard about a teacher spraying kids to get them to be quiet.

"Now kids please get out your book of the week and present them"

Ms.Hellandback said moving back to her desk and sat down

"Karen since your new you can just look and see how we do this"

Ms.Hellandback smiled at Karen

"Now will be going from table 4,5,6,7,8,1,2, and 3"She explained

"While you kids do that I'm just going to take a quick nap here"Ms.hellandback said then she took a nap on her desk

Ike went up first holding a small book and talked about it for a while and then Farkle when up next.

"This book is called the Raven it's about a man who loses his wife and then a Raven came in to symbolically mock him"Farkle explained emotionaless

Then when Tricia walked up she juts flipped everyone off and walked back to seat.As time went on their was a school bell telling the kids that it was time for recess.

While Karen was walking to the playground she noticed Kenny and his friends playing on big kids playgroup.

Kenny,Stan,and Kyle were trying to get their friend Butters out of a tree while Cartman laughed.

Karen smiled and thought about how badly she wanted that kind of friendship.

She went back to the kids her age and saw how they were playing.They were throwing things and yelling at each other and Ms.Hellandback was taking a lot of different colored pills.

Karen noticed Farkle was sitting under the slide himself reading she crawled to him and sat in front of him.

Farkle looked up from his book to met Karen's eyes.

"Jesus Christ where the hell did you come from?"Farkle asked shocked

"Um...From over there"Karen answered embarrassed

Farkle rolled his eye and he open his mouth to say something before the words could come out a boy ran to them.

"Guys run the 6th graders are coming"He shouted

Then everyone ran to the nearest hiding spot; Some kids behind under the fence, some ran in the lunchroom,but Karen and Farkle stayed under the slide and Ike and Tricia joined them.

"Got your own hiding spot"Farkle pushed them

"Fuck off"Tricia flipped him off

"Guys be quite"Ike demanded in a whispering tone

"Where's all the cute little kindergarteners"One of the 6th graders said smugly

"Who are they?"Karen asked Farkle

"Their Chade, Austin, and Carlos the meanest 6th graders at our school"Farkle answered quietly

"Come out cuties we just wanted to play"Austin walked in from of the fence and repeatedly hit with a long thick stick repeatedly; You could hear the sounds of the terrified kids behind it

"Yeah we won't hurt ya"Carlos said then he opened the lunchroom door and chasing the kids around the field

Chade walked by the slides and kicked dirt in their faces over and over again.

"Ah make it stop"Karen cried

"Oh sorry didn't see you their"Chade said sarcastically as he spit in their directions

Then the bell rang again and the 6th graders walked away but Chad looked back at Karen noticing she new.

Once Karen rubbed her eyes and could see again she saw him walking to her;He then grabbed her shirt and pulled her up to his face.

"Remember kid if you tell anyone what we do well got you like a fish"Chad threatened

Then he dropped her and walked away Karen just sat their not knowing how to react.She then felt hands helping her up.

"Come on Karen"Ike said helping her back into the classroom room

Then rest of the day she didn't look up and didn't talk to anyone then finally school was over.

Kenny was thier to pick her up and walk her home

"How was school?"Kenny asked

Karen immediately thought of what the 6th graders said and she was afraid they were going to hurt her if she told anyone.

"Good,I loved it"Karen lied

"Good to hear"Kenny hugged her

When they got home she ran to her and Kevin's room and jumped on her bed.

She buried her face in her pillow and cried.

 _"I don't want to go to school tomorrow"_

 _Karen cried quietly holding on to her pillow_


	3. The 6th graders attack again

The next morning Karen was dreading going back to school she was afraid the 6th graders were going to come back;She knew this wasn't the first time they did this because everyone seemed so prepared when they came now Karen were forced to have to endure it for another day.

Kenny walked into her room and got her out of bed and walked her to school once again only the enthusiasm she had on the first day when she was jumping of the wall now she was dragging herself to school.

Kenny left her at her class again and tilf her again

"If you need me I'll be in the 5th grade building"before leaving again

Her classrooms was once again full of noise and ms.hellandback was at her desk crying hysterically.

Karen sat down in her seat and just started drawing;After that thw rest of class seem to go fast and the bell for lunch rang.

Karen didn't know to sit but she noticed Kenny on the other side of the lunch room he was about to leave and she didn't want him to know she didn't have any friends.

So she immediately sat next to Farkle; Farkle gave her a confused look

"Why are you sitting next to me?"Farkle asked confused

"Sorry do you want to be alone?"Karen asked

"No just...no one sit next to me or talks to me"Farkle blushed

"You can stay"Farkle said

Karen smiled and put down her tray and Ike and Tricia sat with them; Ike sat next to Farkle and Tricia sat next Karen.

"God I really don't want to go to recess"Tricia muttered

"Me neither,I trying to trick nurse into thinking I'm sick so I don't have to go to recess"Ike added

"Do they always do this"Karen asked

"Yeah since the first day"Farkle answered

Then they could hear rocks being tossed at the window they look out to see the 6th graders who had sticks in their hands and small bags of rock.

"Thier going to hit us with rock?"Karen exclaimed shocked

"This is going to be a long 25 minutes"Farkle said bitting his bologna sandwich

Then they had to go to recess and when all the kids walked out then 6th graders started throwing rocks at them.

"Run...Run"Filmore shouted warning everyone

All the kindergarteners spreaded out like ants trying to avoid getting hit but the rocks.

Karen ran then got on her knees behind the climbing wall;She could hear the kids screaming,crying and begging for help.

She cover her ears and closed her eyes Hoping to drown it out but it kept getting louder and louder.

Then she felt a shadow over her she looked up to see it was Austin and she shoved her to the ground and throw rocks at her face.

Karen screamed and screamed hoping to get some ones attention then Austin stopped she looked over to see Farkle.

"Leave.Karen.alone"Farkle said hitting

his leg

Austin then kicked Farkle off him and started to hit him with rock instead of Karen.

Then the bell rang Austin,Chad,and Carlos ran back to class.

"Thank you Farkle"Karen blushed getting back up

"Well...You seem nice and...You shouldn't get hurt"Farkle said

Some of the kids started back to class but Karen was too scared back; Farkle then took her hand and and walked back to class holding hands.

When they got their everyone was dead silent and Ms.Hellandback was to relieved to be in a silent classroom to ask why they were all so quite.

Karen looked around to see everyone with bruises, black eyes,and cuts all over their bodys.

She looked over to Farkle who had a bloody nose,Ike had an extremely noticeable black eye,and Tricia had cuts everywhere.

"That's it I'm not going to take this anymore"Karen whispered under her breath

"What"Ike asked

"I'm sick of being treated like this"Karen started

"I say we take a stand and stand up to them"Karen continued

"How their bigger and stronger then us"Tricia asked sarcastically

"I don't know"Karen said awkwardly

"I might have an idea"Farkle said

"Really?"Karen asked

"Yeah in my book I'll show you during snack time"Farkle said noticing Ms.Hellandback trying to get their attention

They sat quitely waiting for snack time and to hear Farkle's plan.


	4. Karen's speech

After awhile Ms.Hellandback let the kids have snacks time and Ike, Karen,and Tricia followed Farkle to his black backpack with a small white skull on it;He dug through his his backpack and pulled out what looked like to be an old drity book.

"This book is 50 years old and have lots of spells inside"Farkle explained opening it

"Like dark magic?"Tricia asked amazed

"Yeah,But don't tell anyone I mess around with dark magic I can't afford anymore backlash to my already horrible reputation"Farkle said then he turned to page 67 to a spell title repel and attack.

"What does this do?"Karen asked

"It makes any attack they do to us repel and hurt themselves instead"Farkle explained

"Okay so say your chant and make the 6th graders hit themselves with rocks"Tricia said

"It's not that easy, We need more then 4 people to make the spell work"Farkle said

"How many"Karen asked nervously

"At least 13"Farkle answered

"That our entire classroom"Tricia shouted annoyed

"Well were all sick of being those 6th graders punching bags maybe we convince them to help with the spell"Ike suggested

"How their all terrified of them"Farkle asked

Karen looked around to see everyone hurt faces and Karen had an idea.

"I might know how to get everyone on board but you guys have to play along"Karen started

Farkle,Tricia,and Ike looked at each other confused and but eventually they all nodded their hats in agreement.

Karen the walked over to the rest of their classmate who were eating their snacks.

Karen stood over them and Farkle, Tricia,and Ike followed her.

"God those 6th graders are so mean"Karen pouted

Farkle,Ike,and Tricia gave each other confused looks and looked back at Karen.

"Yeah"Farkle finally spoke

"I wish we could tell someone"Karen continued

"Karen didn't they tell you?"Filmore asked

"If you tell anyone they gut us like fish"Jenny added

"Oh yeah but...If we can't tell anyone then we need to fight back"Karen said in an inspiring tone

Everyone looked away from their food and look at Karen including Farkle, Tricia,and Ike who also didn't know what Karen had on her mind.

"We need to stand up for ourselves instead of hidding for our lives in fear"Karen added keeping her same tone

"We need to show them that we are a but to be reckoned with"Karen shouted getting on the table

"How?"Filmore asked in amazement

"Yeah How"Karen asked rhetorically winking at Farkle

"Oh um...I have a spell we could use and if we all work together it could work"Farkle said showing the class his spell book

"Now if you want to end our School bound abuse we need to work together to fight for our freedom"Karen declare the last sentence

Then the entire class cheered for Karen's idea waking up Ms.Hellandback from her nap.

"Oh God their back to normal"Ms.Hellandback moaned slamming her head back on her desk

The rest of the day went by so quickly Karen didn't remember anything after recess and her speech in class.

The final bell rang and they walked out of school and grabbed Kenny's hand she ran home practically dragging Kenny behind her and she couldn't wait for the day to end.

She when to bed right after dinner so the next day would come sooner so she could see Farkle plan come to action and see the look on those 6th graders faces when they fight back.


	5. Farkle's spell

The next morning Karen was the first one in the family to be washed, dressed,and packed up for school.

When Kenny woke up she couldn't help but laugh a little at his sister was saw standing outside the door for him to get ready.

Kenny quickly got ready seeing how excited Karen was to go to school.

Karen dragged Kenny to school using the little force she had compare to her older brother.

When they got their Kenny kissed Karen on the cheek and repeated the same words her told her everyday.

"If you need me I'll be in the 5th grader building"Kenny reminded her before going to class

"Good morning students"Ms.Hellandback greeted with in a low tone with obviously looking bags under her eyes

In response everyone was shouted and running around;but today was different they werw talking about Farkle's spell and how they were going to stand up to the 6th graders today.

When Karen walked in she immediately went to her table and sat down and looked at Farkle.

"Guys are you excited for today"Karen askes them with a shine in her two eyes

Ike, Farkle,and Tricia gave each other awkward looks which immediately worried Karen.

"What?"Karen asked

"Farkle doesn't have his spell book"Ike amitted

"What!"Karen shouted loudly then lowered his vioce

"What happened?"Karen asked quieter

"My stupid step-dad wanted to be "considerate"and wash my backpack but that idiot forgot to get my book out and it got ruined"Farkle explained irritated

"What about them their going to kill us if we don't use a spell on the 6th graders"Karen asked worried

"If those 6th graders don't kill us first"Tricia added

"What,I might have an idea where you can still use a spell"Karen told Farkle

"But I can't do a spell without my spell book"Farkle informed her

"No,But they don't know that"Karen winked to them

Farkle caught on what Karen was implying but Ike and Tricia were still in the dark.

"Farkle is going to say some made up spell and tell them it's real then their going to think it's real and follow what it says"Karen explained to Ike and Farkle

"But the spell is about using their power agent them"Tricia reminded her

"Then just say it's something else,Your werid and wich like you can come up with something they'll believe"Karen smiled

Farkle thought ignoring Karen calling him weird.

Then it was time for lunch and immediately the entire class walked up to Karen and her table.

"Lets hear the spell"Filmore said excitedly

"Um... right okay...Um... everyone sit down together"Farkle started

Everyone did so and Farkle pulled out a piece of paper Karen looked over his shoulder to see it was blank.

"Okay so this spell will make up Stronger,Faster,and smarter then the 6th graders"Farkle lied

Everyone whispered to each other happily excited to hear Farkle's spell

 _"Okay um...In the world where we are under"_ Farkle started his made up spell

 _"Lower to the ones who take us a blunder,we shall have their strain, brain, and speed to defend ourselves and defeat the ones who keep us under"_ Farkle finished and everyone looked at each other

"We looked the same"Jenny said suspiciously

"Um... the messages more symbolic"Farkle said

"We are smart, Strong,and fast on the inside"Farkle dumber down his sentence

"Oh so we can fight them off?"Filmore asked excited

"Yes but you guys have to put all your power into it"Karen answered

They all smiled at each other and they heard someone throwing something at the window, They looked over to see the 6th graders throwing rocks at the window and holding Rocks.

They then smiled back at them and waves smuggly back to them which of course confused the 6th graders at first but they weren't worried but they didn't know what they were capable of.

Especially with Farkle "spell" helping them.


	6. The fight back

They walked outside at the hear of the bell and they all ran in different directions making the 6th graders have to chase them.They ran around and laughing at them.

Austin,Chad,and Carlos were running around like little confused ants.

Farkle and Karen when behind the slide and when Austin got close to them they jumped on him Farkle grabbed his top half and Karen grabbed his legs making him fall over.

Farkle then proceeded to beat him repeatedly on his chest Austin regain his strength after a while and throw Farkle off him.

Ike saw what happened and grabbed a stick and then used it to bash Chad in the head,After Ike did that that encouraged the other kids to start fighting harder.

Tricia grabbed dirt and threw it in Carlos's eyes the while he was distracted she rammed into him head first Making him fall to the ground.

After awhile every kindergartner started to fight them one by one,They kicked, scream,and hit with all the power they possed.

Then they heard the bell which told them that the 6th graders had to go back to clads but they just ignored it and continued to fight off their tormentors.

Karen backed way to look at what their doing she almost felt proud of what she started but she lost that feeling when she saw PC principal and Mr.Macky standing together with the 6th grade teachers.

"What the earth are you kids doing?"PC principal shouted getting every Kindergartens attention.

They stopped fighting and looked at them in fear.

Especially Karen

"Everyone of you in your classroom now!"PC principal demand to the entire Kindergarten class.


	7. Karen new friends

Everyone in class had to stay after school as an punishment and Ms.Hellandback alerted all their parents.

After 2 hours the parents started coming in and picking up their kids most of the parents pick up their kids right away but some were a bit late.

Farkle,Ike,Tricia,and Karen were the last ones in the room and their was a reason why.

Their parents eventually came for them and Ms.Hellandback insisted they stay because she had some important news to share with them.

"Good to meet you"Ms.Hellandback greeted them

"Now the reason I insisted you guys stay because I talk to a few of the students and they said it was Karen's idea and Farkle put some magical spell on them"Ms.Hellandback explained

"So why is Ike here?"Sheila asked

"And why is Tricia here?"Laura added

"Because the kids also said that Tricia and Ike...along with Filmore started the fight"Ms.Hellandback answered

"Fight,Ike Brolaski who did you fight?"Sheila screamed

"Some 6th graders"Farkle muttered

"Farkle be quite"Farkel's step-dad Alexander told him

"Fuck off"Farkle growled

"what happened young lady"Stewart asked

"Shut up your mouth"Carol shouted

"Now Karen why did you encourage your class to fight?"Carol asked in a calm voice

"Well...They were mean to us"Karen answered

"Yeah they throw rocks at us"Ike added

"Yeah and they pushed us and kicked sand in our eyes"Tricia continued

"Well I'm sorry kids but Karen since you started this your suspended"Ms.Hellandback said

Karen just stood their in disbelief she was about to cry when Farkle stood up.

"Wait I'm the one who gave Karen the idea to convince everyone to believe I could put a spell on them"Farkle said

"No wait"Tricia said standing up herself

"I'm the one who encourage it the most and I even broke Austin nose"Tricia amitted

"Wait... I'm the one who help everyone find something to use to fight them off I decorative just as much as everyone else dad"Ike stood up

Ms.Hellandback along with the parents jsut stared at the kids in disbelief seeing them stand up for Karen; Karen just smiled.

"Wow your all willing to get in trouble for me"Karen asked

"Of course your so sweet you don't deserve to be in trouble"Tricia smiled

"If she's going down you have to take us down with her"Farkle declared as they all walked behind Karen

Ms.Hellandback just stood their and smiled

"It's so sweet what you kids are doing for your kids so instead of giving you suspension I'll give you a slap on the wrist"Ms.Hellandback explained

"Your going to hit us?"Karen asked shocked

"No,You kids will just have a week of detention"She explained

"And I'll talk to those 6th graders"She added

They all just smiled and cheered; Karen smiled happily seeing how happy she made her new friends happy and happy how she was able to fix her own problems.

They all waved goodbye to each other Stewart and Carol walked her home.

When she got thier she talked to Kenny on her own, Kenny was vary understanding and didn't judge her but he did have one question.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"Kenny asked

"Well they said if I told go get me like a fish but..."Karen trailed off

"What?"Kenny asked

"I wanted to do this myself and I did"Karen smiled

Kenny then kissed her forehead gently

"I'm proud of you kid"Kenny hugged her tightly

Kenny kissed her again before leaving her room Karen went to bed with the biggest smile on her face knowing when she goes back to school everything be better.

She'll be able to play at recess without worrying about mean older kids but most of all she'll have friends waiting for her like she always wanted for the beginning.


	8. The next day was a better day

The next morning Kenny dropped Karen off at school again like always but he didn't say "If you need me I'll be in the 5th grade building".

She walked to class with a smile spread widely across her face she walked to the table and sat with her new friends.

Everyone seemed so happy they were still talking about how fun it was to stand up for their selfs to the 6th graders using the "spell" Farkle put on them.

Ms.Hellandback was once again Poppin pill to relax herself because of the rambunctious kids she had to take care of.

But For Karen the best part of the day was recess everyone was running, skipping,and having a good time with out worrying about the 6th graders bothering them again.

Karen sat down with Farkle, Tricia,and Ike under the slide laughing and cracking jokes.

The 6th graders walked by and looked at them;The Karen saw them and walked up to them slowly before she could go to them they ran like their lifes depended on it.

Karen laughed again before joining her friends back under the slide.

They talked and had lots of fun; Karen was so happy that she had friends like Kenny did.

Hopefully her friends won't make her do anything to crazy...Not likely though


End file.
